Who says sex is sacred?
by Carden88
Summary: Alice and Bella are room mates. Edward is coming into town to introduce his girlfriend to his family. Tanya breaks Edwards heart. He needs help to get over her. Bella is willing to be that help. No strings attached. AU-All Human Lemons and language!
1. Chapter 1

My first all human fan fic. I hope you like it. The character are slightly OOC but still. I liked it.

**Credit where credit's due: UnoriginalScreename gave me the idea for this story from reading her story 'better than fiction'. You should read it too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own so many things it's not even funny. But I do own the twilight series of books. I purchased them fair and square from books a million. Sadly I only own the books not the story or the things that come from owning the story like money, screaming throngs fans, rights to Edward, and last but not least bragging rights.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I was sitting in the living room watching T.V. while Alice scurried around the apartment tidying up areas that were already tidy. We both were hanging out in between classes. Alice and I have lived together for 2 years, since freshman year, and I've enjoyed every minute of it. She's been the perfect roommate and friend. Even though she's a bit of a shopping addict, which I can't stand, she's still the best friend a girl can have. She has an infectious attitude that you can't help but cheer up when you're around her.

"When's your brother coming into town with his girlfriend?" I asked Alice. She seemed extremely preoccupied snooping in my closet.

"Two days." She replied inattentively. "When's the last time we went shopping."

"Last week and I've yet to wear what you bought me then so no need for a shopping trip anytime soon." I told her praying that would save me from yet another dreaded trip to the mall.

"Well I think we need to get you a few more things. Maybe more every day type thing instead of going out stuff, since you very rarely go out and of course some new lingerie to make you feel sexy." She shimmied a little at the word sexy. Nope, no such luck, damn.

"We went out last weekend!" I told her defensively.

"Yes, we did, but that was the first time in 4 months and you told the cute boy you were a lesbian. (Again homage must be paid to **UnoriginalScreename**)

"Well he was giving me the creeps with his roaming clammy hands and his ridiculous pick-up lines."

"What kind of pick up lines?" She inquired turning her full attention to me and raising her perfectly arched eye brow.

"'Well, here I am. What were your other two wishes?' , 'You must be a hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the room' and 'I'm new in town. Could you give me directions to your apartment?' All of these within a 2 minute period."

"Damn that _is_ kind of pathetic, never mind my comment he deserved the lesbian line." She giggled returning her attention to my over stuffed closet.

"I know, right! That is why I don't go out 'cause all I ever seem to find are the dumb, clueless and hopeless ones on campus. I'm giving up on men."

"Tell me you're not turning lesbian on me. Don't get me wrong if that's truly what you want then I'll be a good friend and set you up with that really pretty blonde in my econ class but it would take me a while to get use to it."

"No Ali I like the male form far too much to give it up. Dresden dolls said it best though. I want a coin operated boy. One that does and says exactly what I want or need."

"You make it sound like you want a male sex toy doll!"

"Exactly that's what I want; a boy that can hold a conversation and be a dynamo in bed. Is that too much to ask? So far it's either one or the other. I guess I'll just have to date two men to get both needs met." Lately I wouldn't mind if good sex was the only thing I was getting. It's been a while but I can't help it, I have standards.

"I'm so glad I have Jazzy." Alice's eyes glazed as she thought about him.

"Oh rub it in why don't you." I said teasingly throwing a pillow at her. With that we both broke out in giggles.

"Ok I'm off to class. Don't you have one you're supposed to be heading to?" Alice asked.

"Crap!" I hauled ass hoping to make it on time. If I'm late again Mrs. Jensen is going to kill me.

* * *

"Ali calm down it's just your brother. I don't think he's going to reprimand you if the apartment's not spotless and if he does he's anal retentive and I will not be held responsible for joking on him." I told her holding her hands to stop her from cleaning the same spot on the coffee table yet again.

"I know it's just this is the first time he's come here and I want to make a good impression on his girlfriend. I'm also worried he won't like Jasper when he meets him."

"The house is impeccable thanks to you and don't worry everyone loves Jasper, your brother will be no exception."

"I hope you're—" She was interrupted by the door bell and an obnoxious voice whining about something. Alice answered the door and a beautiful guy walked in smiling a breath taking smile and wrapping her into a hug, swinging her around.

"Alice I missed you!" He declared setting her back onto her feet. He looked over to me and all I could do was smile. His eye's had me entranced.

"Hi. I'm Edward, Alice's older brother." His mellifluous voice made me shudder. He stuck his hand out for me to shake. I took his hand gingerly and shook it lightly.

"Isabella—B--Bella." I replied sounding like I was mentally handicapped. Ahem! The irritating voice behind the door chimed.

"Oh ,Alice, Bella this is Tanya." He pulled a strawberry blonde into the living room. She was beautiful. They looked perfect together.

"Hi!" Alice said going in for a hug from Tanya. Tanya sneered, held up her hands and backed away a little to stop her. Wow that was rude. It's just Alice's thing to hug people. This girl couldn't have put up with one little hug? Alice's face fell a little but she tried to recover.

"I'm his sister." She said pointing to Edward smiling.

"Duh." Tanya replied offensively. Alice's smile faded away completely. Ok that's it! Who does this chick think she is to talk to her that way? I walked over to Tanya taking all the strength I had not to deck her. I reached my hand out to shake hers. She took it reluctantly.

"That makes me Bella and you a bitch." I said curtly with a smirk before releasing her hand and walking out the door. I heard her scoff before I was 3 feet from her. I decided heading to the coffee house to calm down would be the best thing for all of us. I can't stand her already and they are supposed to be staying here for a week.

* * *

I came back to the house a few hours later hoping that Tanya was out for the moment. I still can't believe she treated Ali like that and worse than that Edward didn't chastise her for it. What a git! Alice was sitting alone in the living room hugging a pillow in her lap staring blankly into space.

"Alice, are you ok?" I questioned sitting on the couch beside her. She looked over pitifully.

"I'm fine." Her voice cracked and her eyes started to water.

"You don't look fine to me. What else happened? I'm sorry for my behavior towards Tanya but she was being rude to you and I just couldn't put up with it." She let go of the pillow and pulled me into a hug.

"No Bella! Don't apologize. She was a bitch and she continued to be one."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. Flames are welcomed. Either way i'm going to keep writing till I get writers block but the more you review the quick I will post.

Truely,

Carla


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"She refused to stay here, making snide remarks on our apartment. She's trying to keep Edward from hanging out with me. Can you believe her? She's trying to take him away from me and its working. I feel like I'm losing my best friend. I can't stand her! He really likes her though so I'm going to have to try to be nice to her unfortunately. It's just so hard. I'm so glad you called her on her bullshit. Did you see her face?" Alice slightly cheered up.

"A caught a glimpse before I pushed past her." I smirked at Tanya's expression.

"I thought her head was going to explode. Then when she caught Edward staring at you as you walked away she became even more furious." She was in full blown hysterics now. Edward was staring? Hmm I wonder if that's a good or bad thing. I'll have to apologize for my behavior next time I see him just in case. He was a nice guy even if he did have bad taste in women.

"So what's the plan for tonight?"

"We're all meeting at _Infinity_. Speaking of which, we need to get you ready." She gave and evil grin as she hopped up pulling me with her. After what seemed like eternity I was deemed acceptable. She put me in a blue satin empire waist sleeveless dress with chunky Mary Jane shoes. My hair was down and curly and my make up was light and minimalist. **(Picture of what all the girls are wearing is on my profile).**

* * *

Emmett and Rose were talking to the bouncer Jacob waiting for us to show up.

"Emmett I'm jealous. You have 3 gorgeous women with you tonight. It's just not fair." Jacob joked.

"What can I say? I'm the man." Emmett shrugged and smirked. Rose smacked him on the head whispering something like 'we'll see how much of a man you are when you are sleeping on the couch'. He looked at her with the Cullen puppy dog face that Alice so often uses on me and Rose caved kissing him gently.

"Come on let's go find a table!" Alice chirped pulling me into the club.

"Bye Jake! I'll talk to you later." I hollered as I was forced into the club. "Alice let's stop by the bar first."

"Get me a Screaming Orgasm. I'm going to go grab a table."

"I promise as soon as I turn lesbian you will be the first woman I give a Screaming orgasm to until then what can I get you to drink." I joked. She just turned and smirked at me. A few men turned their heads at my comment as well giving me a lot of unwanted attention. Shit I shouldn't have done that.

"Bells grab me a beer and Rose a Cosmo while you're at it please." Emmett asked.

"No problem." I turned towards the bar and all I saw were women bartenders running back and forth. Of course they were mostly helping the male clientele. I couldn't get any of their attention. I lost my balance and began to fall backwards but ended up leaning against someone. Thankfully I didn't have an unwanted run in with the floor. I turned to apologize to the person and became dazzled by the green eyes that met mine. Edwards's hands were still around my waist holding me up and I blushed and looked down towards my feet. I leaned forward towards his ear so he could hear me over the music.

"Sorry I fell on you." I leaned back and smiled at him. He leaned forward to my ear.

"I'm glad I caught you. Want some help getting your drink?" I nodded to him as we got closer to the bar. Automatically two bartenders came up to ask him what he wanted. Gender discriminating hussies I thought to myself. He told them two drinks then motioned me to tell them mine. The two ladies ran off to make the drinks.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I'm not normally so rude." I said leaning towards his ear.

"It's perfectly alright. I don't blame you. Tanya can be a tad abrasive sometimes." He replied. A tad my ass. Stop Bella; play nice for Alice's sake.

"Where is Tanya?"

"She went to the restroom." Oh our house isn't good enough but the nasty ass bathrooms here are. Man I hate this woman more and more. Then our drinks were set onto the bar. I was reaching for my money and looked up to see Edward giving his card to the lady.

"I got it." He said smiling at me. I frowned in return. What's with all these Cullen's not letting anyone pay?

"I had it! You'll have to let me get your next round. Promise?" I looked at him pointedly and he nodded his head in agreement. Just then Tanya came up complaining about everything; the bathroom, the crowd, the music. Is that all she knows how to do? He handed her, her drink and he grabbed his beer and Alice's drink. I grabbed mine and Rose's tucking Emmett's beer under my arm. I lead them upstairs to the table.

"Looky who I found." I announced as we arrived to the table. I sat the drinks on the table and Emmett got up to give his brother a hug trailed by Rose.

"Eddie long time no see!"

"Don't call me that Emmett you know how I hate that." Edward sighed.

"Let me introduce you to my lovely fiancée Rosalie." Emmett gestured towards her. She stepped forward smiling and holding out her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Edward. Emmett's told me all about you." She greeted him politely.

"Don't believe half the things you've heard." Edward joked shaking her hand. Alice stood up with Jasper.

"Jasper this is Edward. Edward this is my boyfriend Jasper." Jasper shook hands with Edward and the exchanged greetings.

"I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Tanya."

"Charmed I'm sure." Tanya spat out while looking around the club. I swear to god this girl has not learned proper etiquette. Edward scowled at her and leaned in and whispered something into her ear. They argued for a minute too low for us to hear what was said.

"Please excuse us for a minute." Edward asked as he and Tanya made their way down stairs.

"Ok am I the only one that hates her?" Rose inquired.

"No!" Alice and I said at the same time earning a round of laughter from everyone. We all discussed how much we disliked her until Edward came walking up alone.

"Are you ok bro?" Emmett placed a hand around his shoulders.

"Tanya and I just broke up and she left. I can't believe she treated all of you like that. I'm so sorry for her behavior." He apologized. Everyone accepted his apology for her saying he didn't need to apologize. I noticed I finished off my drink so I stood up to get another one.

"Does anyone need another?" I looked around the table at everyone shaking their heads 'no'. Edward was finishing his last sip.

"Come on pretty boy. Help me charm the waitresses." I held my hand out to him. He smiled and took it standing to follow me. Once I let go of his hand it traveled to the small of my back. Once we got down the stairs Edward leaned against my back.

"Would you mind if we stepped outside for a minute?" His breath ran along my neck giving me chills.

"No, let's go." I started walking to the front door.

"Hey Bells. Who's this?" Jake asked as we made it outside.

"This here is Emmett and Alice's brother Edward." I placed my hand on Edward's chest.

"It's nice to meet you. My name's Jacob." Jake and Edward shook hands and murmured greetings.

"I think we're going to walk a little and get some fresh air. We'll be back in a little while." Jake nodded. I turned towards Edward and he placed his hand on the small of my back again leading me away from the club. After we got a good distance from the people I broke the silence.

"Alice said that you were in school to be a doctor. How's that going?"

"I graduated this semester. I start an internship here in Seattle in a month."

"That's awesome. So _Dr. Cullen_." I laughed and he gave me the most adorable crooked smile. "How long are you going to stay for?"

"Well the plan was for 2 weeks here then 2 weeks at my parents but now I don't know. Would you mind if I extended my stay for the whole month?"

"Not at all. You are more than welcome." I wouldn't mind if you moved in permanently. I blushed as I thought that and ducked my head to hide it.

"I'm sorry about Tanya." I said even though I'm really not. I could at least be sympathetic.

"I don't think I am." I stopped and turned to look at him. Did I hear him right?

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think I knew she wasn't right for a while but I was hoping that I could make it work. After seeing how she was with my family though. There is no way it would have worked out. I love them too much to have them disrespected. If it was between her and them it would be no contest."

"Wow. You have just earned major brownie points in my book." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"What do I earn with these brownie points?" He questioned with his eyebrow raised. Is he flirting or am I just wishful thinking?

"What would you want?" I asked. I know what I want.

"How about a dance? I need to get my mind off things." Close enough for me.

"That can be arranged." I grabbed his hands and led him back into the club and onto the dance floor. We started dancing to Usher's Love in this club. He placed my hands around his neck and his hand wrapped around my waist and we moved together. Our bodies pressed against each other. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes and he was staring right back into mine. It got to be too much and I looked down at his lips. Impulsively I licked my lips and bit down on my bottom lip trying to keep myself from crossing the line. I looked back to his eyes and noticed he was looking at my lips now licking his gently. I opened my mouth slightly to speak but was silenced when his lips crashed onto mine. His lips were soft as they caressed mine. His tongue grazed my bottom lip and my tongue went in search for his. They fought for dominance in his mouth then in my mouth. His hands drew lazy lines up and down my sides grazing the side of my breast. My breath hitched.

I felt my phone vibrate and pulled it out of my bra to check it. Edward gave me the gorgeous crooked smile of his again.

_Meet me in the bathroom A.S.A.P_

_Alice_

Oh damn. I wonder if she saw that. Would she be mad at me? I don't want to ruin our friendship but I really loved kissing Edward.

"I'm going to the restroom."

"I'll wait for you at the bar." He gave me another light kiss and we went our separate ways.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. **

**I know I'm evil for making it a cliffy but you'll love me anyways.**

**This chapter was just getting a little too long for me. **

**Remember the more reviews I get the quicker the next chapter comes.**

**Sincerely,**

**Carla**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine!**

**I wanted to say thank you for everyone that's reading and reviewing. **

**This story has gotten a lot of attention so far. I hope I can keep it interesting.**

**Warning: This chapter does have a lemon in it**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

I placed my fingers on my lips. They were still tingling from our kisses. I would have to say that was one of the top 5 kisses in my life. I rested my hand on the bathroom door as I got to it preparing myself for what was about to happen. I stepped inside and the little pixie was sitting on the sink glaring at me.

"What do you think you were doing?" She asked giving me a hateful stare. I understand if she's a little mad. I mean that is her brother and he did just get out of a relationship but she hated Tanya and I was her best friend. She has to know I wouldn't hurt him.

"W-what do you mean?" I stalled for a respectable answer. None came to mind. _'I was just making out with your incredibly hot brother. He's a really great kisser I wonder what else he's good at. Would you mind staying at Jasper's for the night, I'd like to get to know your brother a lot more.'_ I thought. All seemed inappropriate.

"I mean you were making out with my brother." Her voice was getting higher.

"Actually he kissed me I was just returning his sentiment." I was starting to squirm now. She hadn't been this mad at me since...well ever. "Please don't be mad Ali. If you don't want me and your brother kissing just tell me and I won't let it happen anymore. I never want you upset with me. You mean too much to me."

"Hehe. Just wanted to make sure you remembered bros before hoes. Not that my brother's a ho mind you but still. You should have seen your face!! I saw 

this was coming anyway. I don't mind if you and my brother do… whatever you're going to do. I just don't want to have to hear the nitty gritty details and remember that he's just gotten out of a relationship. Don't get hurt and don't hurt him."

"Alice. You know me better than that. I would never hurt him. I would always choose you over any man and you know that too! What do you mean you saw this was coming?" All she did was tap her head and walk out of the bathroom.

"Stupid intuitive pixie!" I walked out of the bathroom towards the bar to find Edward. I saw Tanya first.

"Eddie bear, you know I love you. Forgive me, don't be mad at me. Let's just go to the hotel and talk about this." Tanya spoke seductively. Her breasts were shoved into Edwards face and she was pressing against him while he sat on the bar stool.

"Tanya I don't think I can forgive you." Edward grabbed her arms and pushed her to arms length away from him. "You've done so many things that need forgiveness. First you blow me off on our 6 month anniversary and you've never even told me where you went that weekend. I tried to be understanding and give you the space and freedom you needed. Then you cheated on me with James. I forgave you because you were drunk and claim you didn't know what you were doing. Last you treat my family and their friends like crap. That's something I'm not going to just forgive. You're a terrible human being and an even worse girlfriend we're through. I'm done." Then he looked over towards the bathrooms catching site of me a little bit away from them and he walked over to me.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"I'll be fine."

"Would you like to get out of here?" He nodded and grabbed my hand pulling me to the door. I couldn't help but look back and the bitch left standing at the bar and give her a smirk. She's an idiot for doing that shit to him now I hate her even more. He led me to his Volvo.

"Damn it!" He ran his finger over the long scratch down the side of his car. "Probably Tanya's doing." He opened the passenger side door and helped me in. Once he was in the driver seat we sped off.

"Where do you want to go?" I inquired.

"I'm hungry how about you?"

"I could eat." I said with a shrug.

"Do you mind if we grab it to go and head back to Ali and your apartment? I don't really feel like being in public right now."

"That's fine. What do you feel like eating?"

"Subway?" He questioned. I agreed and told him how to get to the one nearest our house. We drove in silence. I didn't want to push him to talk about it if he didn't want to. I decided I would text Alice and let her know where we were.

_Hey Edward had another run in with Tanya and wanted to leave._

_We're picking up food and heading home._

_Have fun at the club and we'll see you when you get home._

_Love,_

_B_

We pulled up to subway and ordered. After we got back to the car my phone vibrated.

_God I HATE her!_

_I'm not going to be home tonight. Sorry._

_Jazzy wants me to stay the night._

_I'll see you in the morning._

_Love,_

_A_

Oh crap. Edward and I alone in my apartment.

_Ok be safe see you in the morning_

_Love,_

_B_

"Was that Alice?" He looked over at me and I nodded. "Did she say what time she's going to be home?"

"She's not. She said she's staying at Jaspers." I slight smile came across my face and I noticed he had a similar expression. We pulled up to the apartment and he helped me out of the car again grabbing all our food. I open the door and he sat everything down on the kitchen counter.

"Wanna take this feast into the living room and watch a movie?" He nodded and picked everything back up and placed it on the coffee table in front of the couch. "Any preference on movie?"

"You pick."

"I just got a downloaded copy of _Wanted_."

"I didn't know you were such a delinquent." His laughter was beautiful. "That sounds good though I've been wanting to see that." I set everything up. I sat down next to him on the couch, pressed play on the DVD player remote and we began eating. We finished and I cleared the trash.

"I'll be right back I'm going to get comfy." I went to my room to put on some white shorts and my West Town Wildcats shirt I got from goodwill, Alice hated that I shopped at goodwill. I came back and he was leaned back comfortably on our couch and he had taken his shirt off. His chest was amazing and his pants sat low on his hips. This man was going to be the death of me.

"Do you mind if I lay on you?" I asked holding up a pillow.

"No that's fine." I put the pillow in his lap and got situated. After a few minutes his hand was gently stroking my hair. I gotta say it felt really nice. If it wasn't for the action packed movie and the thrill of this god touching me I think it would've put me to sleep I was getting kind of tired. After the movie was over I sat up. I didn't know what to do. I was trying very hard to behave and not to jump him. I began rambling trying not to focus on his shirtless proximity.

"What do you want to do now? Another movie, board game, are you tired, or..." He placed his hand on my cheek and I shut up. His thumb rubbed back 

and forth against the apple of my cheek. He started pulling me forward as he leaned in. His lips grazed mine as gently as a feather. He pulled back and looked into my eyes. Gauging my reaction I'm guessing. I couldn't help it I wanted him. I kneeled forward on the couch and met his lips again. His lips responded with all the passion I was giving. One of my hands wound in the hair at the nape of his neck the other hand was on the arm of the couch holding me up. His hands left my face and coiled around my waist pulling me to sit on his lap. As I straddled him his hands rubbed my hips and back pulling me closer and closer to him. My hips rocked against his. His arousal was evident.

"I'm sorry." He said pulling away.

"For what?" I asked missing his lips already.

"You are so beautiful and wonderful. I don't want to lead you on though. I'm not ready for another relationship yet." He looked down, embarrassed by his actions I imagine. I placed my hand on either side of his face and tilted his head up to look at me.

"Edward you are not leading me on. We are both adults and I'm more than a little attracted to you. I'll be here for you in whatever capacity you want me. If you need someone to talk to, hang out with or if you just want physical comfort. I'll be there no strings attached. No promises made. I can be whatever role you want me to be friend, confidant, or lover." When I said lover I felt him harden beneath me again.

I leaned towards him hesitating centimeters from his lips making sure this is still what he wanted. I gazed into his eyes as he looked back at mine. He met me the rest of the distance his eagerness and needs apparent. I trailed my hands around the planes of his chest. His hands waivered at the hem of my shirt while he looked to me for permission. I grabbed the bottom myself and pulled it over my head exposing my blue lace bra. His eyes drank me in before his lips traveled down my neck into my cleavage.

**(Lemon really gets going here)**

I stood up, took his hand, and lead him to my bedroom. Although I've never done anything quite like this before (I've never had a one night stand or friends with benefits I've only slept with 2 of my past boyfriend) and I should 

be nervous, I wasn't. I felt completely comfortable with Edward. I trailed my hands down his chest to his pants and undid them quickly letting them fall to the floor. His hands slid my shorts down my legs till gravity took hold and they dropped. I gently pushed him back onto my bed. He slid up so his entire body was on it. I straddled him kissing his face while he moved my hips against himself. I placed kisses down his throat, in between his pecks and down to his boxers. I pulled back the elastic band to reveal him. I licked the tip and rubbed my hand up and down. The sounds he made urged me to continue. I took all of him into my mouth and his hips bucked. I withdrew grazing my teeth very gently up him before going back down. His hands grabbed my hair keeping it out of my face. I looked up at him to see him staring back in awe. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I continued what I was doing using my hand and mouth to stroke him never breaking his gaze.

"Oh my god Bella. Your mouth…" he trailed off.

"Hmm" I hummed knowing I would get a response. He stopped breathing for a minute.

"….this feels incredible." He commented breathily. I felt him tense his end was coming soon. I took him in fully once more and he released into my mouth. I swallowed licking him clean and putting his boxers back in place. He grabbed my arms and pulled me into his embrace kissing me as he flipped us. His lips were on my neck by my ear kissing everywhere and he whispered.

"My turn." I shuddered in anticipation. His hand traveled from my cheek, down between my breast, over my stomach creating goose bumps, and to the top of my matching blue lace cheekies. His hand went beneath them tracing the line of my core. His finger grazed my bundle causing me to squirm. He concentrated on my clit. I arched into his hand wanting to feel more of him.

"Edward I want more." I moaned. He slipped one finger inside of me. Triggering a loud moan to come from me. He placed his mouth back on mine. His tongue and his finger keeping pace with each other. Then he inserted a second finger, his thumb continuing my nerve stimulation. I writhed beneath him, moaning into his mouth. The tight coil within me released my insides squeezing his fingers as I came. He leaned back and brought his fingers to his mouth licking my juices off of them. I was spent I could barely move after 

that. He laid down beside me facing me placing gentle kisses on my face, neck and mouth. I still had my eyes closed enjoying the euphoric feeling.

"That was wonderful Edward." I sighed. He pulled the covers over us and pulled me so my back was to his chest and his arm was around my waist. He started to hum a little. It was so soft and sweet. His voice was exquisite. I fell into a deep sleep shortly after that.

* * *

**Review! Ask if you have any questions or concerns. Give me suggestions. Tell me about your life. Whatever just talk to me. :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Carla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine!**

**Sorry this one is really short but I don't really like having different points of view in one chapter. If you don't like it tough. :) just kidding but not really. I'm already writing the next chapter. Thanks again for reading and reviewing guys. It makes my day to see my inbox filled with reviews and such. **

**I wasn't going to do EPOV in this story but I decided why not. You guys might want to know what is going on in his head right. Let me know if you like having both or if you want just BPOV.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

I woke up and the bed was empty. I shouldn't have done that last night. I just lead her on and this morning she probably woke up feeling used. We were both well aware of what was going on though and were very clear on what it meant right? Why did you do it? You knew she was going to regret it this morning. You've never done that before why did you choose to start now with a girl you actually enjoy being around? She's not like the sluts that throw themselves at you. You should have just waited till you were ready for a relationship. You like her and what happened is just going to screw all that up.

After my internal battle was over I heard beautiful singing coming from in the apartment. I got up and walked out of Bella's bedroom. I looked towards the sound and found the bathroom door open and Bella was in the shower singing along with the radio.

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right__  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_"

Her body was moving along to the Katy Perry song talking about making out with a girl. That mental image alone made me hard. She washed her hair The shampoo bubbles slid down her bare breasts and in-between her succulent thighs. I want help her clean every inch of her dirty body. I should walk away but I couldn't I was entranced by this siren before me. I shifted my dick to relieve the discomfort she caused.

"_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_"

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right__  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it_"

Is she trying to kill me? I turned towards the kitchen. I'll make breakfast that'll keep my mind off her warm…wet…soapy… body swaying against mine. Her ass rubbing against my dick. Damn it! Stop! Try to make this day less awkward. Think with your big head not your little one. Your hard on popping up is not going to help the already complex situation you're in.

I checked the kitchen and decided to make pancakes and bacon. While I was flipping the third pancake onto a plate and pouring the fourth into the skillet I heard soft footsteps coming down the hall way on the hard wooden floor .

"Mmmm. Smells good. You cook? Whatcha makin'?" She asked sitting onto the counter top. She smelled like strawberries even from a few feet away I could smell her delicious scent. Her wet hair was lying atop her supple breasts causing her nipples to harden. She's such a temptress and she doesn't even realize it.

"Of course I cook. I'm making pancakes and bacon. How many do you want?" I looked to her for her response. Forcing my gaze to stay on her eyes and not travel downward.

"2 please." She smiled and I melted. I wanted to walk over to her and take her right there in the kitchen. She looked so innocent sitting there in her light pink tank top and her light blue board shorts.

"Morning! Sorry I wasn't home last night. How was your first night here Edward? Ooo pancakes! I want some." Alice said ninety to nothing stealing a piece of bacon and hugging Bella.

"Oh I see I don't get a hug?" I rolled my eyes. Alice whispered something into Bella's ear I couldn't quite make ok. Bella shook her head yes and then blushed. I can imagine what that was about. We are going to have to talk about last night and what's going to happen between us in the future.

* * *

**Review! Let me know what you think of Edward's point of view and if you want more or not. I know he seems like a typical guy in thinking but you will come to find out he behaves himself more than not. **

**Ask if you have any questions or concerns. Give me suggestions. Tell me about your life. Whatever just talk to me. :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Carla**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine!**

**I want to thank ****Intoxicated By His Presence ****for adding my story to 'The Human in Them' Community after it was added I receive a big surge of new reviews and readers putting it on alert.**

**Wow. For my shortest chapter, this fic is getting an amazing response. I feel so giddy! Thanks to everyone that reviewed and/or suggested things. I appreciate it so much. I will be covering Bella's pov from the time she woke up so it will cover a few of the same things as the last chapter and I'm sorry. **

**On with the story! 8P**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**BPOV**

I awoke cradled in warm flesh. Last night's events were playing and re-playing in my mind. I had such wonderful dreams about it. I disengaged his arms from around me and slowly got up so I didn't wake him up. He looked so peaceful with a small smile across his inviting….soft….perfect lips. I wanted those lips on every part of my body. Man I need to take a shower before I wake him up raping him. I don't know if he would like that. I'll just let him set the pace.

I grabbed a light pink cotton tank top, a pair of light blue board shorts that came to mid thigh, and a pair of pink lace panties then headed to out of the bedroom shutting my door quietly behind me. I walked into the bathroom and set my stuff on the small bookcase in there. I plugged in my IPod to the speakers and '_The Reason_' started playing. I sang along to it as I turned on the water getting it to just the right temperature. I stripped down and jumped in.

The warm water trickled down my body. I poured my freesia body wash onto the net pouf and worked it into a lather. I couldn't help but fantasize about what it would be like if Edward was in here with me as I drug the pouf over my body. His warm body pressed against mine, him using the sponge to clean every part of me. I turn to face him in his naked glory tracing his every muscle with soap starting at his shoulders, grazing over his nipples that are standing firm, dragging it down his ripped abs, over the lines of his hips finally over his dick that's begging for attention. I'd take extra care of that.

(_The Weakerthans- Plea from a cat named Virtue)_

." _for girly drinks and parlor games.  
We'll pass around the easy lie  
of absolutely no regrets,  
and later maybe you could try  
to let your losses dangle off  
the sharp edge of a century,  
and talk about the weather, or  
how the weather used to be._

_And I'll cater  
with all the birds that I can kill.  
Let their tiny feathers fill  
disappointment."_

I want a little grey tabby cat named virtue. I wonder if I could talk Alice into it. I started washing my hair as I started singing the next song that came on.

(_Katy Perry- I kissed a girl)_

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it  
It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight  
I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it"_

I wonder what it would be like to kiss a girl.

"_Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
_

_Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent_"

I stepped out of the shower throwing a towel around myself. Crap I forgot to shut the door. Dumb Bella. I closed the door and started putting on my clothes. Damn it, I forgot my bra too, where _is_ my brain at this morning? That's what you get for thinking about the almost naked boy in your bed. I open the door and went towards my room to see if Edward was still asleep but smelled bacon cooking and figured that was him Alice can't cook to save her life. I went to the kitchen.

"Mmmm. You cook? Smells good. Whatcha makin'?" There is something so sexy about a man cooking especially if that man is Edward and his shirt off. Damn him and his half naked ass. I guess it's only fair he probably saw me in the shower. Whoops. Not that I mind him seeing me or anything. He should have joined me though. Shut it Bells let _him_ set the pace remember. Act natural no weirdness. Just be his friend unless he wants more.

"Of course I cook. I'm making pancakes and bacon. How many do you want?" We locked eyes and I got lost in the jade and emerald pools. He asked you a question, reply before you look handicapped.

"2 please." I couldn't help the smile I had; it hasn't come off since last night. I looked to the door as Alice came barreling in. I hope she doesn't ask what we did last night.

"Morning! Sorry I wasn't home last night. How was your first night here Edward? Ooo pancakes! I want some." Silly Alice always talking way too fast. She hugged me lightly.

"My brother looks awfully happy for just breaking up with his girlfriend last night. Did you help him with that?" She whispered to me low enough so he couldn't hear. I blushed profusely and nodded my head. She grinned back. Please let that be enough information for her pixie ass.

"Oh I see I don't get a hug?" Edward asked pouting like only the Cullen family can.

"I'll offer one _Alice original_ hug for 3 pancakes and some bacon." Alice negotiated.

"I don't know if your hug is worth all that. These pancakes have chocolate chips after all." He commented scrunching his face in indecision. Alice put her hands on her hips and frowned.

"Hmpf. How about one hug from me _AND _a hug from Bella?" Alice countered.

"Deal although you could have gotten it with just a hug from Bella." He gave me that crooked grin. One word: _Dazzled_.

"Bella's hug outweighs your own sisters? What's up with that?" She fumed. Edward turned towards us. He lifted the hand with the spatula in it.

"My loving sprite of a sister whom I love and adore." Then he lifted the other hand so both hands were equal. "This hot girl whom I am no relation to." He lifted both hands alternating going up and down until the hand with the spatula went lower than the other and stayed. I couldn't help but giggle, first because of the sheer absurdity of the situation second because he called me hot.

"Whatever. Bella will you help me out here?" Alice asked while she was hugging Edward. Was she kidding of course I would hug her 'hottie with a body' brother.

"What kind of friend would I be if I didn't offer my services to get you breakfast?" I waited till she was finished hugging him and he reached out for me. The simple act of a hug was amazing coming from him. His warm naked torso was pressed against my body. I inhaled his scent deeply and he did the same. I noticed that he continued hugging me longer than he did his sister. I finally I let go and step back.

"Ok anymore and you'll owe her and me dinner." He smiled and laughed. His laughter was intoxicating.

"Speaking of dinner, if it's ok with you guys, we're meeting the gang at _Mirage_ about 6." Alice announced. I love _Mirage_. It is the best. I would definitely like want to go. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 12 now.

"Sounds good to me. I'll do whatever you plan. By the way Ali, I wanted to ask is it ok if I crashed here for the whole month instead of the 2 weeks we talked about. I'll look for an apartment as soon as I can to get out of your hair." Edward pleaded looking at Alice. Like she would say no to her brother, she was already talking about how she's so happy he's here and wants to spend all kinds of time with him.

"I have something to talk to you both about that's along those lines." Alice looked a little worried as we grabbed our plates and headed for the kitchen table.

"What's up Alice?" I asked trying to hurry her along so I can stop thinking the worst.

"Well…." She took a bite of food chewing slowly. She's stalling.

"Mary Alice Cullen…spit it out." I scolded her.

"Ok..ok. Last night Jasper asked me to stay the night." She paused looking down at her pancakes poking them with her fork.

"Yeah we knew that part. Go on." Edward said. I guess he was getting as impatient as me.

"He asked me to move in with him." I started squealing like Alice normally does.

"That's so great Alice. I'm so happy for you two. You guys are so perfect together. When are you moving?" I was excited for her but kind of worried about me. I couldn't afford this place on my own. Hell I could barely afford it with Alice. She paid more than I did.

"How long have you known Jasper a year? Don't you think this is kind of soon? What about Bella? You know you're probably going to be putting her in a bind." Awww he was thinking about how it would affect me. How cute.

"Edward, Jasper and I have been friends for 3 years and dating for 2 and no it's not too soon. I know you're trying to be a concerned older brother but I love him. We plan to get married one day. Emmett has been friends with him as long as I have too. He's a good man and everyone knows it. As for Bella, I had a suggestion on a roommate to take my place." He gave an apologetic look to her and she nodded is acceptance of his apology.

"Who?" I asked incredulously.

"Edward, if you're comfortable with that. He needs a place. You need a roommate. He can afford what I was paying and it's only 10 minutes from the hospital he's going to be working at. Also he's better than some random person you don't know. You could end up with someone that doesn't bathe, only eats food that is yellow or a schizophrenic with homicidal tendencies." I shuddered everything she named reminded me of James my ex-boyfriend once he went off his meds. I guess she's right. It would be kind of perfect but would he feel comfortable doing that? I looked to him to give him a questioning look and found him giving me the same look. I nodded.

"Guess I don't have to go apartment hunting after all." He finally said with a smile. I couldn't help but return it.

"How soon are you moving?" I inquired.

"Since you already have a roommate. I'm thinking about moving tomorrow." She mumbled tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, tomorrow? That soon?" I pouted.

"Silly Bella, just because I won't live here doesn't mean I'm not going to see you everyday. I promise." Alice assured me.

"I know, doesn't mean i won't still miss you though."

"Would you like us to help you pack a little when we get home from dinner tonight?" Edward asked politely.

"I think that's a great idea. We'll have everyone stay over it'll be like a big slumber party. I'll go give everyone a call and have them pack an overnight bag." She skipped to the kitchen to grab her phone and took it into her room.

"Are you sure you're ok with this? I mean I would like to have you as my roommate but I don't want you to feel obligated or anything." I told him

"I think it's a great idea." He said with a bright smile.

"Me too." I agreed.

* * *

**Review! **

**Ask if you have any questions or concerns. Give me suggestions. Tell me about your life. Whatever just talk to me. :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Carla**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine!**

**Thanks for all of the reviews guys! I really appreciate the response this story is getting. The more you review the quicker I get off my lazy ass and write. Remember that! Please read and review. Let me know what's good, bad, or ugly. Tell me if you have any ideas or suggestions and I'll try to work them in somehow. **

**On with the story! 8P**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

Alice ambushed me. Edward was in the shower getting ready to leave. Alice and I were already dressed and ready. I guess she figured this was her only chance to get me alone and interrogate me.

"Soooo….?" Alice asked. She was sitting Indian style on the coffee table blocking the TV. She had a huge smile on her face. I should do the same thing to her that she did to me earlier and stall.

"So what? Buttons?" I asked to annoy her. She frowned

"Isabella Marie Swan….You will tell me right now." We always tend to use each other's full names when we want to be stern.

"Tell you what?"

"Grrrr…..Tell me what went on last night." Her face .was getting redder as she got more frustrated with me. I couldn't help but laugh internally.

"I thought you said you didn't want to know the nitty gritty details." I retorted.

"So something happened that I wouldn't want to know about? Did you two sleep together?" Alice lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes." I paused. "We slept in the same bed together." I couldn't help teasing her.

"You know good and well what I meant. Did you have sex? Are you two dating now or what?" Alice fumed

"We did more than kiss but less than sex. His choice, not mine. He's not ready for a relationship yet and I completely understand that. We talked about that beforehand. We both know where the other stands. I only told you that as my best friend though so no saying anything about it to anyone else especially Edward ok. " I explained.

"I promise I won't tell _anyone_." She held up her pinky. We shook pinkies and I heard the water to the shower shut off. Perfect timing. 5 minutes later Edward came into the living room looking breathtaking. Alice was looking at a text message she received.

"Jaz just texted me. He's down stairs. Do you two want to ride with us?" She asked.

"You know I prefer to drive my car. Why don't I take Bella? She can show me how to get there." Edward responded. Alone time with Edward sounds like a plan. I nodded when Alice looked to me to confirm that, that was alright with me.

"Ok see you guys there." Alice said as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. I told him the directions as I grabbed my purse. They weren't that hard to remember.

"I'm glad we're alone. I wanted to talk to you about last night." Edward started as he led me down stairs to his car. Once we were seated he continued. "Do you regret what happened last night? I know you said you were ok with it but I was wondering if you've changed your mind." He looked nervous like he thought I'd say yes I regret it and run screaming for the hills.

"No I don't. I haven't changed my mind. I would love it if we could do that again. It was amazing for me." I assured him

"Really? I have to agree. You were…wow. It's just that I've had very little experience so I don't really know what I'm doing."

"How little?" He had to of had some because last night was amazing.

"This is kind of embarrassing." He blushed a little and looked down.

"It's ok. It's just me. I'm never going to tell anyone or make fun of you." I gave him a reassuring smile and placed my hand on his hand that was on the gear shift.

"I'm a virgin. I've only ever done what we did last night twice before and that was with Tanya and I've _never_ enjoyed it as much as I did with you though; for me to see you enjoying it like you were then you telling me how much you like it that was just….indescribable. Tanya has never done that. I think that's why I never went further with her; I was scared I'd be a disappointment or something I guess." He paused. I cringed slightly when he mention of Tanya. "I've never talked about this with anyone before." I'm so happy he trusted me with all this.

"I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to talk to me about it." I gave his hand a little squeeze. "As for your inexperience, everyone starts out not knowing anything; sex is an ongoing hands on activity. It's all about; trial and error, and communication in my opinion not some sacrosanct act can only be done one way. Everyone likes different things. You just have to be open with your partner, talk about what you like and how you like it, and be willing to try. It's not always as perfect like it is in the movies. You just have to kind of roll with the punches, relax and have fun. You know?" God I sound like sex Yoda. He's going to think I'm a big whore.

"I think I understand. So….How many people have you experimented with?" Yep that was a subtle are you a ho question.

"I've only ever done anything with my last two boyfriends and you so I don't have a vast amount of knowledge myself." Ok that explained me a little bit better.

"Maybe we can learn some things together." Edward said giving me a sideways glance and a bit of a smile as we drove into the parking lot of the restaurant.

"As long as you're my study buddy I don't mind." I replied giggling at the idiocy of that comment. Oh well too late to take it back now. He extended his hand to help me out of the car. I took his hand and stepped out.

"I look forward to it." He said bringing my hand up to his lips. They were slightly damp leaving behind a wet spot. He exhaled and the spot chilled. We could always ditch our friends and go home right?

"I can't behave if you don't." I told him giving him a light smack in the arm.

"Promise" His eyebrow rose and he gave me that beautiful crooked smile. This boy is too much.

"Come on you guys." Alice called from the door of the restaurant.

When we entered the hostess was eyeing Jasper completely disregarding my little pixie friend which he was wrapped around. Then she set her sights on Edward. I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Jasper and Alice saw our friends already seated and started to head over to their table. The beautiful red head placed her hand on Edward's arm.

"Let me show you to your table." She said slightly seductive. Edward smiled at her. She walked ahead of us leading us to our friends.

"Your waitress, Jane, will be with you shortly." Then she looked directly at Edward "My name's Victoria, let me know if you need anything." With a wink she walked off.

"Way to go Edward!" Emmett exclaimed. Edward looked at him incredulously. "I bet she could help you get over Tanya." He winked at Edward.

"Emmett. Please that girl was a slut." Rose replied.

"Exactly. That's what he needs right now. Just little fun with no commitment." Emmett explained. Rose smacked him on the back of his head and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Thanks for the advice Em but I think I'll pass." Edward answered.

"Well there's always Jane." He pointed to our waitress with his eyes as she approached.

"Hi I'm Jane and I'll be your waitress. Can I go ahead and get your drinks?" She asked politely. Looking at each person and they gave her their drink order. Once she got to Edward her cheeks blushed.

"And f-for you s-sir." She stammered.

"I'll have a coke, thank you." He smiled. I think I saw her sway a bit uneasy. He has no idea the effect he has on us poor helpless girls. She walked off to retrieve our drinks. I leaned over to whisper into his ear.

"If you're not careful you're going to cause our waitress to swoon. You don't know the power you hold over us girls." He grinned back at me. He leaned in to whisper back to me.

"So I have power over you huh?"

"You have no idea." His hand went into my lap inconspicuously and he squeezed my thigh. I shot him a look that told him to behave. He just smiled back innocently. His hand stayed there through the entire meal rubbing up and down my leg. I finally had to place my hand onto his to hold his in place. This was neither the time nor the place for me to ravage him.

"You are very distracting." I told him once we were alone in his car on the way home. "I wanted to ask you. Do you care if anyone knows about what we're doing?"

"You are the distraction it was very hard for me to keep my composure. I had to touch you just to keep myself from doing more. As for the others knowing. I think it would be best if we keep this between us for now. Don't you think? It's already a complicated situation, no need to involve any of them."

"I agree. The ragging coming from Emmett alone causes me to think we should keep this our little secret. Not saying they won't find out eventually."

"Agreed then we'll keep it low key." We were the first into the apartment. As soon as the door closed Edward pushed me against it and began kissing me.

"I'm sorry you looked so beautiful tonight I just had to do that while I can."

"Don't be sorry." I kissed him one last time before heading to my room to get in my pajamas. Once I was finished I came out to find everyone else had made it and had changed into similar attire. It took all of us less than 3 hours to pack up everything. By the time we finished it was about 10.

"Do you guys wanna watch a movie?" Alice asked bouncing up and down. Everyone agreed. "Is the Covenant ok with you guys?"

"Steven Strait is so hot. Who could turn down watching him?" Rose announced.

"Oh yes he's so dreamy." Emmett added in a falsetto tone.

"You're just jealous cause he's sexier than you are." I told him.

"Yeah right. Rose, tell them I'm sexier than him." He prompted Rose.

"Can I say you're equally sexy?" She requested.

"I guess I can deal with that. As long as you're mine I still win." Emmett can be such a teddy bear sometimes. He and Rose shared a delicate kiss. A chorus of 'Awwws' went off in my head.

Alice put in the movie and pressed play. Alice was sitting on Jaspers lap in the recliner to my right. Rose and Emmett were cuddled up on the love seat to my left and Edward and I had the couch. I grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch and covered myself with it. A few minutes into the movie, Edward scooted over and gabbed some of the blanket to cover him with. He took this opportunity to resume what he was doing at dinner. He placed his hand back on my thigh. The couples were too wrapped up in each other and the movie to notice. His hand was on bare skin since I changed into shorts to sleep in. His finger tips were so soft as he drew lazy patterns on my skin. It was sending chills all over my body. Again I had to halt his movements before I did something I shouldn't in front of everyone. Once the movie was over Alice announced she was ready for bed and dragged Jasper behind her.

"Why don't you two take my bed?" I suggested to Rose and Emmett. "I'll make a pallet on the floor in here."

"Are you sure?" Rose questioned.

"Yep just let me get some stuff from my room." I hurried into my room grabbing an extra comforter and two of the 4 pillow I had. "K it's all yours." I also grabbed a few more blankets and things from the linen closet. So Edward and I would have plenty of covers to split. Rose and Emmett vanished into my room. They were trying to stay quiet but I know they were fooling around on my bed.

"I guess I'm going to be washing those sheets a dozen times tomorrow." I joked. He laughed while shaking his head.

"This is just like high school. I had to listen to him and his girlfriends go at it all the time."

"Poor baby." I told sarcastically. I set one of my pillows and some covers onto the couch for Edward and began making a bed on the floor.

"You know I'm not going to allow you sleep on the floor right? You take the couch I'll take the floor."

"I'm fine with the floor." He gave me a stern look. "Ok. Ok. I'll sleep on the couch but I'm not going to like it." I huffed in defiance.

"Good." We both lay down in our makeshift beds and I quickly fell asleep. I started having a really good dream about Edward a few hours after I passed out then it turned into a nightmare.

"James stop! I said no. Don't!" I said when I was finally thrown into consciousness escaping from yet that horrible reminder. I sat up on the couch trying to calm myself. I was too scared to go back to sleep for fear I would fall back into that dream.

"Mmm…Bella? Are you ok?" Edward whispered from the floor rubbing his eyes.

"I'll be fine." I said clearing the tears threatening to fall.

"Is there something I could do? Would you like some water?"

"No thank you." I paused. "Could I lay with you though?" My voice was so feeble.

"Of course." He lifted his cover for me to cuddle into his warm comforting embrace. I feel so safe there, like nothing could hurt me cradled here. His aroma was delectable. He kissed my forehead gently. I kissed his neck in return. His hands rubbed my back as he placed a lingering kiss on my cheek. His hand replaced his lips as he caressed my cheek tilting my head to look at him. I stared into his beautiful green eyes. Effectively forgetting everything and everyone but him.

"Everything's going to be fine." He consoled me. I cautiously made my way to his lips. Our lips connected with the electricity flowing between us. The kiss was delicate and tender. Perfect. Then he trailed his tongue on my lower lip causing me to open my mouth and let my tongue out to explore his. I ended up sucking on his bottom lip biting gently. He growled a little and shifted his body so he was hovering above me. I wrapped my legs around him to pull him closer to me. His hand caressed my breast over my thin shirt. I let out a small moan as he started to grind into me. Then I heard a door open. We froze. 

Emmett was rubbing his eyes walking to the kitchen. He didn't see us. I kissed Edward one last time, slowly got off the floor and snuck back onto the couch so Emmett wouldn't catch us. I fell back asleep quickly and had some of the most erotic dreams I have ever had.

* * *

**Review! **

**Ask if you have any questions or concerns. Give me suggestions. Tell me about your life. Whatever just talk to me. :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Carla**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine!**

**On with the story! 8P**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

I heard the door close as Emmett went back to Bella's room. My mind constantly fixated on the angel sleeping so close to me. How did I become so lucky to have this beautiful, intelligent, kind, witty, sexy, caring, woman in my life? I can't believe I've known her for such a short time. How can I already be falling for her? From the moment I met her I was hooked.

"_Edward_...not Eddie Bear...trashy" Bella mumbled. A small smile stretched across her lips. God those lips are so tempting. "Mmm…Edward." She moaned. I love hearing my name come out of those lips. "I want you." I like where this dream is going. I rolled to my side to watch her sleep. "I'm falling…"

"Me too." I whispered half hoping she was really awake to hear it. I waited for a few minutes to see if she was going to say anything else but she was quiet. I let myself get back to sleep only to dream about her.

"Wake up sleepy head." Bella whispered into my ear. What a wonderful way to wake up her beautiful voice beckoning me into consciousness while she rubs my chest.

"Good morning." I told her. My voice was thick with sleep. She leaned forward and gently kissed my lips.

"Sorry I had to do it. You're too cute when you wake up." She said then she stood up and vanished. I lay there a few more moments trying to get myself under control before standing.

"Edward you better get your lazy ass up and start helping us carry some of these boxes. The more people helping the quicker we'll be done." Alice called over the couch carrying a box.

"I'm up, I'm up." I told her sitting up as proof. My erection was finally gone so I got up, grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom. After I was done getting ready I grabbed a box and went down to my car to start loading it up. About 5 trips later from everyone and Alice's stuff was loaded up. Bella rode with me again. Jasper's place was very close. Less than 5 minutes away. We moved all of Alice's things in quickly. It was almost lunch time now.

"I want to take everyone out to lunch as a 'thank you' treat for helping me." Alice announced. We all were pretty hungry by now. No one had eaten breakfast. We made it to Hong Kong Café which was a small Chinese restaurant that Alice seemed to be in love with. Chinese was always her favorite.

"Emmett stop playing with the chopsticks you don't even know how to use them right. Put them down before you hurt yourself or me" Rose requested.

"Rose, how am I going to hurt anyone with these little sticks?" He said tapping them against the table like drum sticks. He then lost a grip on one of them causing it to hit him in the face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Only you Emmett. Only you." I told him.

"So I was thinking we'd go out to that new club that's opening tonight. Are you guys game?" Alice asked eyeing everyone individually. Everyone was shaking their heads in agreement. "And girls why don't we do a little shopping beforehand."

"Alice do we have to?" Bella whined. I couldn't help but smile at her complete loathing of shopping. She was completely different than any girl I've ever known.

"Yes silly. We'll get you a cute out fit for tonight and a few other things." Alice said with a smirk. She's up to something.

* * *

All the boys went to Jaspers to play video games and do a little male bonding while the girls did their thing.

"So what's up with you and Bella?" Emmett asked completely sideswiping me as we started playing halo.

"What do you mean?" I asked feigning ignorance. It's best to find out what he knows first.

"Come on man last night at dinner you didn't pay any attention to any other girl but her and both our waitress and the hostess were wanting you bad." Jasper explained.

"Not to mention you and her going at it on the floor when you thought everyone was asleep. That's my little bro." He said rubbing my hair.

"You saw us?" My face flushed.

"Of course I did."

"You didn't act like it."

"I like Bella, she's perfect for you, and I didn't want to cock block you man."

"So what's the deal with you two?" Jasper asked.

"I really couldn't tell you." I shrugged. I don't even know what we are or where we stand anymore. I definitely want to be more than just friends but am I ready for a relationship so soon?

"You better treat her right or, brother or not I'll kick your ass." Emmett said.

"Really if you hurt her you'll have all 4 of us crawling your ass and your sister will be leading the charge." Jasper warned. "Bella is one of a kind and she's been through a lot."

"Oh I know. She definitely unique." I agreed. "What do you mean she's been through a lot?"

"Not my story to tell. I'll just say she's been hurt in the past." Jasper disclosed. That was probably what that bad dream was about. Seeing her so vulnerable last night made me want to be there to protect her forever. No one should ever hurt someone like Bella.

* * *

I went to Bella's…well _our _place to get ready to go out tonight. We had lost track of the time at Jaspers and I had about 15 minutes before we needed to leave.

When I walked in Bella was dressed and ready looking simply irresistible. Her tight pink and black top hugged all her curves, her tiny black skirt showing of tons of her milky white legs and the high heel black shoes made her legs look killer. I couldn't take my eyes off of them.

"Ahem! We don't have time for you to ogle my legs, maybe later. Right now you need to get ready." She joked. I reluctantly averted my gaze and got ready. I didn't take me long before we were heading down to my car. We got to the club later than everyone. The bouncer let us in past everyone waiting in line but not before raking over Bella's appearance. Hell I can't say I blame him, she's gorgeous. I know she's not mine but it makes me jealous having him staring at her. I placed my hand on the small of her back to lead her inside.

"Let's grab a drink then we'll look for everyone." I suggested.

"Ok but I'm paying! You promised last time and I never got a chance to repay you." She smiled and I nodded. I think I would pretty much say yes to whatever she was asking. We got up to the bar and Bella got the male bartenders attention extremely quickly. Again a flare of jealousy shot through me. Get a grip she can see whomever she wants.

"I'll have Jack and Coke." I told the bartender motioning for Bella to go.

"A Double Dirty Chocolate Orgasm please." My eyebrow rose questioning her drink choice. "The name says it all. It's so yummy." She answered. We received both of our drinks hers was more of a shot than a drink. "You wanna try some?" She held the glass up to me.

"No thank you. I'll stick with my _manly_ drink." I joked. She rolled her eyes.

"Have it your way. You're missing out though." She took a sip leaving a little bit of whip cream on her upper lip. Her tongue reached out and swiped across her lip clearing it away. Does she even know how tempting she is? "Ymmmm. There's Alice lets head up there." I followed Bella's gaze up stairs and saw all of our friends sitting around a table overlooking the dance floor.

"You guys made it! I was wondering if you two decided to skip out on us."

"Of course we came Alice. I had to show off my new outfit now didn't I?"

"Now that you're here. Throw back your shot and let's go dance." Alice jumped off Jaspers lap. He began to stand with her. "Where do you think you're going Jazzy?"

"Dancing." He looked at her incredulously.

"No, no you boys stay up here and watch our drinks and our purses. We girls are going dancing. Wouldn't want our drinks getting drugged or our purses getting stolen now would we?"

"I suppose not." Jasper answered sitting back in his seat. The girls went off hand in hand towards the dance floor. I followed Bella as she danced. She was so beautiful.

"Oh he's got it bad." Emmett said staring at me breaking me from my gawking.

"I think I do too." I admitted. We sat there watching the girls dance never taking our eyes off of them. My drink was empty so I decided now was a good time to refill it and maybe get a dance with Bella. "I'm going to go get another." I shook my empty glass for them to see what I was talking about.

"Ok we'll be here when you get back."

I walked down stairs and up to the bar. Without Bella there it was very hard to get the guys attention. Then two hands covered my eyes. Bella I thought.

"Guess who Eddie Bear." Tanya's 'sexy' voice rang in my ear.

"What are you doing here Tanya?" I said flatly.

"I was out tonight looking for you. I was thinking maybe you've had enough time to think it over and you would be ready to forgive me by now." You wish. I've barely thought of you in the last two days.

"No thanks. I'm moving on you should do the same."

"What with that _Bella_ slut?" Tanya sneered Bella's name.

"Bella is not a slut and it's none of your business anymore. We are over." I gave up on the drink and walked away searching the crowd for Bella. I found her towards the middle of the floor dancing with Alice and Rose. She looked so sexy. They were all hanging on one another. Excluding my sister this girl on girl action was pretty hot. As I looked around I found that I wasn't the only male who thought so. The girls were surrounded by guys and women staring at them. The jealousy kicked in again and this time I couldn't stop myself from trying to show everyone that she was mine.

**BPOV**

Two strong arms wrapped around me from behind luring my body to his.

"I want you" He whispered. His breath blowing against my neck caused me to shiver in anticipation.

"Tell me, how much do you want me?" I questioned leaning into his chest and rocking with the music.

"How about I show you." Excitement ran through me as I felt his hands slither down my body coming to rest on my inner thighs right below my skirt hem. He pulled me tightly to his body.

"Right here? In front of everyone?"

"Unless we leave _now_ then yes." He purred. "I can't wait much longer." His hard on was making its self known.

"Explain what you're going to do to me." I urged I wanted to hear his voice some more. My breath was ragged as he massaged and kneaded my thighs. His desires spurring on my yearning for him, making me want him even more.

"I would push you against the wall, holding your hands above your head so I could take full control of you. I would only let go long enough to take your flimsy little shirt and your bra off."

"There's where you're wrong." I paused turning my head towards his face a little making sure he was paying attention. "I don't have a bra on." He hissed.

"Your breath smells of chocolate, so sweet, I want to devour you. I will have to punish you for interrupting me though and also for being such a tease."

"I would love for you to punish me. Though I can only be a tease if I had no intention of following through but continue." He licked my earlobe biting it gently. Causing me to swoon further into his body.

"I will take both of your wrists into one of my hands feeling your skin beneath the other one. I will lick your nipples, nipping at them as I grope your other tit." My legs went a little weak picturing him doing that to me. He held me up and kissed my neck.

"My hand will creep down your stomach over your skirt slipping beneath it. I want to feel you pool into my hand as I cup your pussy. I want to know the effect I have on you."

"If you lift your hand a little bit more you will have your proof of the effect you have on me." I told him. He placed his chin on my shoulder looking down to my skirt's edge. His hands climbed higher on my thighs to touch my now drenched panties. He brought his fingers to his mouth.

"Mmm Bella you taste delectable. I want to lick your cunt circling your clit and fingering your pussy. Would you like that Bella?" He asked. I couldn't trust speech right now so I just nodded giving a feeble whimper.

"Good. Cause I want your legs to smother my face into you as you cum in my waiting mouth while you scream out my name. I will lick you clean savoring every last drop of you." I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted him here and now.

"Take me Edward." I said breathlessly.

With that he grabbed my hand and led me to the bathroom locking the door after he pulled me through. He sat me on the sink vanity. His lips crashed into mine as his hands lightly caressed my legs disappearing up my tiny skirt reappearing soon after sliding my soaking panties off of me.

"Since you teased me with not wearing a bra I'm keeping these." He held up the dripping proof of my desire for him then placed them into his pants pocket. He didn't even give me time to protest before his mouth was on mine again. He broke from my mouth trailing kisses down my body till he came to my warm folds. He kissed them gently before spreading my lips taking my clit into his mouth. His tongue drew fast circles around it as he sucked gently.

"I want more Edward." I responded to the superb torture. I could barely contain myself.

"Tell me what you want. Beg me for what you need." His voice was deep and maddening then he continuing his mouth's assault.

"P-please….Edwa-Edward…I want…I _need_ to feel you… inside me...Please." He responded by sliding his finger into me. My hips ground into his mouth and fingers involuntarily. My leg over his shoulder pulled him into me more wanting to feel more of him. "Harder please. Faster." I directed him and he obeyed. He added a second finger and began thrusting both harder and faster. His gently nipped my bud making me twitch from the teasing. "Oh Edward." I moaned loudly. His tongue vibrated against me.

"Cum for me like a good girl, Bella." My body complied, insides tightening, my back arched and my legs drew Edward further into me. He removed his fingers and replaced it with his mouth catching all my juices as they flowed from me. He licked me clean just as he promised. I reached for his chin guiding him to my mouth kissing him deeply tasting myself on his tongue. I pressed my body against his adding pressure to his already strained pants. I moved my hands from his face, over his chest and down to his pants. He grabbed my wrists and pulled them away quickly.

"This was about me pleasing you. I don't want anything in return. Let's go back out there with our friends." Did he just purposely give himself blue balls? You have got to be kidding me.

"Edward, I _want_ you as much as you _wanted_ me. Please let me do what I _want_ to you." With each 'want' I licked his lips and pressed into him to emphasize the point. I pleaded, looking at him from under my lashes biting my bottom lip waiting for his permission. He let go of my hands and began kissing me passionately cupping my face with his hands. I undid his belt and his pants quickly before he had a chance to change his mind. I hopped off of the vanity pushing his pants to the floor. I began to get to my knees but he grabbed me halting my actions. He's not stopping me again is he?

"Keep your legs straight and bend from your hips." I looked at him incredulously and he just pointed behind with his eyes. I turned and saw he had a wonderful shot of me in the mirror. I smiled knowingly, exaggeratedly licked my palm, doing as he told me kept my ass high in the air for him to see in the mirror and I wrapped my now moist hand around his hardened cock. I leaned forward sucking just on the tip as my hand slowly stroked him.

"Bella!" He moaned loudly laying his hand onto my back. I sucked him deeper into my mouth cupping his sack with my free hand fondling it gently. I set a slow pace, too slow for him it seemed. He started pulling himself out of my mouth and pushing back in at the pace he wanted. I kept a constant suction placing my hand near his base to keep him from choking me. I loved him in control it is so sexy.

"Fuck Bella!" He grabbed onto my waist with one hand, slapping my exposed ass cheek with his other hand. Damn he knew how to turn me on. He stopped halfway in my mouth and began to release. I sucked and stroked him till his last drop. I pulled his pants and boxers back up keeping my legs straight still. I buttoned and zipped his pants while he kissed me and groped my ass.

"I loved the way you smacked my ass. That was so sexy." I licked his lips then headed for the door leaving a stunned Edward watching me walk away. I made sure to sway my hips a little extra for his viewing pleasure. I opened the door and ran into a dark-haired man standing in my way. He had a smug smirk on his face.

"My name is Laurent I'm the manager on duty. I had a complaint from a woman named Tanya. She told me someone was having sex in the bathroom. Do you know it's illegal to have sex in public? You need to come with me to my office." He said in a French accent. He grabbed onto my arm and started leading me to his office I assume. I was shocked first because Tanya was here and heard what we were doing and secondly because I'm about to be arrested. I'm sure Charlie is going to love that. Edward stepped closer to come with us. "You're free to leave." He gave Edward a dismissive wave of his hand. What the hell I don't want to be alone with this man? I looked at Edward pleading for him not to leave me alone.

"I'm never leaving her." Edward grabbed my hand and jerked me away from the manager. I curled into Edward's protective embrace. The man turned around pissed, glaring at Edward. "Also the courts are debating on the legality of sex in public. So far the court upholds the argument that one has a reasonable expectation of privacy in a locked bathroom and the sex acts were not visible to the public outside of the bathroom. Therefore it's not illegal." Laurent looked to debate this fact looking between me and Edward.

"Fine. I won't call the cops. I don't want to see you in my club again though. Do I make myself clear?" He said still fuming.

"Crystal." Edward responded turning us towards the door. Laurent grabbed onto my arm again and placed his other hand on my ass.

"You however are welcome anytime Ma petite putain." Edward turned and punched Laurent in the nose causing a gush of blood to come out. I became faint when the smell hit my senses. Edward caught me quickly and picked me up carrying me outside. The fresh air cleared my head a little and reminded of my lack of underwear.

"Thank you Edward. Will you please put me down now?" His face showed pure determination.

"Not till I get you to my car. I don't want you to faint and hurt yourself or that _cretin _to come near you again."

"Well you're giving everyone full view up my skirt and if you remember you stole my panties." He quickly set me on my feet.

"I'm so sorry Bella I completely forgot." He gave me the most pleading look begging for forgiveness while he smoothed my skirt down. He wrapped his arm around my waste and pulled me to the car.

"How can I be mad at my hero?" I joked but was completely serious. He's my knight in shining armor.

"I don't know how much of a hero I am to let you be harassed by such a pervert." His face showed his distaste for that man.

"But you punched him to protect me. That makes you _my_ hero. Do you know what he said in French?" I asked curious. He helped me into his car.

"Yes."

"What did he say?" He kneeled down and looked into my eyes.

"He called you his little whore." He stroked my cheek.

"I've been called worse." I said with a shrug.

"The only thing I want to call you…is _mine_."

* * *

**Review!  
**

**Ask if you have any questions or concerns. Give me suggestions. Tell me about your life. Whatever just talk to me. :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Carla**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine!**

I know this chapter is short but I figured better this than nothing.

**On with the story! 8P**

* * *

**Previously on Who says sex is sacred:**

_"But you punched him to protect me. That makes you my hero. Do you know what he said in French?" I asked curious. He helped me into his car. _

_"Yes."_

_"What did he say?" He kneeled down and looked into my eyes._

_"He called you his little whore." He stroked my cheek. _

_"I've been called worse." I said with a shrug._

_"The only thing I want to call you…is _**_mine_**_."_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

My phone vibrated in my in my top. I gave an apologetic look and opened my phone to find a text message from Alice.

**B.**

**Where are you guys. I can't find you.**

**A.**

Way to ruin a moment! I responded.

**A.**

**Edward and I got kicked out**

**We're no longer allowed back**

**Sorry**

**B.**

Edward got into the driver seat and started for home…our home. Then Alice responded.

**B.**

**WHAT?! What happened?**

**Are you guys ok?**

**I'll meet you outside.**

**A.**

I couldn't help but laugh. Edward gave me a questioning look and I just shook my head I'm more than 'ok'. This has been one hell of a night. I quickly sent her a text to stop her from leaving.

**A.**

**Calm down.**

**Stay there.**

**We're already on our way home.**

**B.**

Then I continued on to answer her first question.

**A.**

**Long story short Edward ended up punching **

**A guy.**

**B.**

Vague but still the truth. No need to get into too many details.

**B.**

**Damn that guy must have seriously pissed him off.**

**Edward has never punched anyone that I know of.**

**Are you two ok??**

**A.**

I smiled thinking about how much Edward must care about me for him to have punched someone over me.

**A.**

**We are more than fine Alice.**

**I love you.**

**I'll talk to you tomorrow. :P**

**B.**

"Sorry. Alice was worried about us." I closed my phone.

"Ah. How much did you tell her so we're on the same page?" Edward asked.

"All I told her was that you punched a guy. She told me you've never done that before. Is that true?"

"Yes." He looked down for a minute in embarrassment then looked back to the road. "I'm sorry I lost control. I shouldn't have done that in front of you. Will you forgive me?"

"Forgive you for what? You have no idea how much of a turn on it was to see you go primal on him." I shifted in my seat to face him more. "And all to defend my honor." I placed my hand on his cheek and he leaned into my touch.

"I would do anything for you. You need only ask." He responded placing a kiss on my palm. I placed my hand back into my lap.

"I'll keep that in mind for future reference. Oh by the way. You can call me yours. I have been from the moment we met." I told him continuing the conversation we had before Alice interrupted us. We pulled up to the apartment and he rushed to my side and helped me out of the car pulling me into his arms lifting my slightly off the ground.

"Do you know how wonderful you are?" He asked after placing a kiss on my lips, cheek and neck.

"I try." I joked with a shrug smiling hugely.

"I find that hard to believe. Everything with you is just effortless. You make everything seems so easy and relaxed. That's why I'm falling for you." He stared intently into my eyes. And this man thinks I'm wonderful?

"I've already fallen for you so it's only fair." I laughed kissing him quickly then making my way to our apartment. I managed to unlock and open the door before Edward swept me off my feet into his arms. He shut and locked the door back once we were inside. He took me to my bedroom and sat me down on the bed.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. Would it be ok with you if we slept in your bed?" He asked so sweetly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." He left and I changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I lay down in the nice fresh crisp clean sheets I put on the bed this morning and snuggled into my pillow. Edward came in dressed in just his sleep pants only and cuddled up behind me wrapping his arms around me. "Goodnight, love." He said then he kissed my neck. I rolled over and kissed him gently on his soft lips. He called my 'love'. That was just too cute.

"Goodnight." I kissed him one last time before finding my niche against his side under his arm. I laid my head on his naked chest and my hand on his stomach tracing the defined lines of his abs. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead and started humming softly. How was I lucky enough to find this perfect man? I fell asleep quickly to the quiet purr of his voice.

* * *

**Review! **

**Ask if you have any questions or concerns. Give me suggestions, I have writers block and could use some help. Tell me about your life. Whatever just talk to me. :)**

**Sincerely,**

**Carla**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine!**

**I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had one mad case of writers block for the stories I've been writing but I've had tons of ideas for new stories but I'm going to try and force myself to complete these first. This chapter is awful smutty but at least I gave you guys something and this will open up some different parts of Bella's story. :)**

**On with the story! 8P**

**Chapter 9**

Edward shifted next to me causing me to stir. I turned to look at his angelic face. He had a slight smile on it looking so innocent. I gently kissed his lips and got out of bed. I walked into the kitchen and began making breakfast. I cooked bacon, home fries, toast and coffee. I was finishing the last thing, the eggs, when I was encased in warm arms. Edward placed kisses down my neck.

"You look irresistible this morning. I know it's a little cavemanish but seeing you so feminine cooking breakfast for us is really making me feel like having my way with you right here, right now." Edward murmured into my ear. His voice was low and husky causing everything within me to liquefy instantly. I leaned back against his strong chest to steady myself.

"What's stopping you?" I responded cheekily while turning the stove off and placing the skillet with the eggs on a cool eye. He immediately turned me around and attacked my lips aggressively.

You know since I cooked breakfast the other day I couldn't stop thinking of taking you in this kitchen." He said against my skin as he trailed kisses up and down my neck.

"Really? I would love to act out any fantasy you have. What made you fantasize about that?" I questioned in a breathy tone. I could barely speak thanks to his lips' gentle touch.

"You came in here with your wet hair laying on you beautiful breasts causing your nipple to go hard. It took everything in me not to touch you." He moved his hand underneath my shirt and pulled it off of me palming my breast in his hand stroking my nipple till it responded. I gasped at the contact arching into his touch.

"I wanted you to touch me. You looked so sexy making me breakfast with your shirt off. I had to sit on the counter so I wouldn't fall from my knees going weak." He picked me up and sat me onto the counter.

"Wouldn't want you to fall." Then he removed his shirt. I greedily touched every part of his skin that I could. He took off my shorts taking my underwear with them leaving me completely naked. "I don't deserve you my angel."

"I'm definitely no angel. In fact the thoughts I have about you are downright devilish. I want you Edward." I wrapped my legs around him pulling him into me, my naked core colliding into his clothed erection.

"I'm ready Bella." He said looking into my eyes intently. "I've never wanted this as much as I do with you." I couldn't say anything all I could do was pull him even closer to me and kiss him with all the love I had for him. He pulled his pants and underwear off. I slid off the counter pressing against him.

"Hold that thought. I'll be right back." I said leaning into him to kiss him. I ran to my room and grabbed some condoms and came back to him placing them down on the counter.

"I thought you were on the pill." He inquired.

"I am but I ain't birthin' no babies just yet. I just want to be extra careful you know?" I told him kissing his lip then his chin, his chest, stomach, hips all the way to his impressive cock.

"I understand." He responded. I pulled him into my mouth keeping my pace quick and my lips tight on him. His hands went into my hair a few minutes later messaging my head. "Oh god Bella…I'm close…Uhh..BELLA!" He emptied into my mouth grunting primitively while I continued to slowly suck on him till he was completely clean. "Bella why did you do that? Have you changed your mind about wanting to have sex?" He asked unsure. I forget sometimes that he's so innocent.

"No, quite the opposite in fact. I want you so much I'm aching." I kissed back up his body ending with his lips. "It's just that when it's a guy's first time the new sensation 

tends to be overwhelming, since you've already gone once you'll be more in control." I stroked his dick. He was already hard again much to my pleasure. I placed his hands onto my hip. "Lift me up." He obeyed sitting me onto the counter once again. I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled him into me wrapping my legs around him as well.

"Are you ready love?" He asked as he rolled the condom onto his length positioning his tip at my entrance. I nodded my head biting my lip. I was trying to let him move at his own speed. He slowly…I mean excruciatingly slowly entered me. He entered his head only a few times in and out then half of his length in and out a few times. His moan each time was driving me insane coupled with the sensation of him inside me. It became too much for me.

"Edward I want all of you. Please." I begged. He fulfilled my need sheathing himself fully with in me. I let out a loud moan matching his.

"You're so tight Bella. You feel too good." After he stayed still for a moment completely inside me he began withdrawing his entire length before advancing full in again. He was going at a medium pace but I wanted more.

"Oh Edward! MMmm…Faster…" He began pumping faster into me. I kissed him anywhere I could reach. Him being inside me felt so good. He grabbed my hips tightly causing a pleasurable pain in them. "God! This feels so good." Edward was letting out a steady stream of grunts and my name with a crescendo of expletives as he came. He pumped a few more times before pulling out, throwing the condom in the trash and looking downward sadly."What's wrong?" I asked him cupping his face with my hands.

"I wasn't able to get you off. I was right I am a disappointment." He looked like someone just kicked his puppy.

"It was your first time. It's not un common for that to happen. You know what they say though practice makes perfect. I guess we'll just have to keep going at it like bunnies." I smiled at the thought trying to keep it light. It really was no big deal to me. He didn't smile back though.

"I just wanted to make it feel as good for you as it was for me. I feel like a failure." He admitted kissing my forehead.

"It was definitely not a disappointment to me." I put a finger under his chin to make him look me in the eye. "It felt so wonderful having you inside me. I love you, Edward. That made it the best sex of my life." I assured him. A smile lit up his face before he crashed his lips onto mine.

"I love you too so much." He said between kisses. He led his hand to my apex and began firmly stroking my clit. "Let me show you how much I love you." He rolled another condom on. He's insatiable.

"Let's go to our bed and you can finish what you started." I grabbed his hand leading him into the bedroom shaking my ass more than necessary to tease him. He smacked my ass as we entered our room and I yelped in surprise. He leaned against me with his lips touching my ear.

"I want you on your hands and knees on the bed." He commanded pointing towards the foot of the bed. I felt a fresh wave of wetness pour out of me at his aggressive tone.

"Yes, sir." I replied diminutive like following the orders smiling. If he wanted to be in control I would definitely let him have it. This has always been a fantasy of mine. He grabbed my hips and positioned me so my feet faced the head board and my face was looking at the full length mirror next to my closet. I enjoyed that I could see him as he came up behind me. I could feel his cock positioned perfectly, teasing me with how close yet so far it was. I whimpered at the need to have him inside me again and rocked back towards him trying to get what I wanted.

"You want me to fuck you Bella? Is that why you're whimpering. You want me to pound into your tight little pussy? Tell me Bella. Tell me what you want." He ordered. Oh god I love this. He is so sexy right now.

"Yes Edward, fuck me. I want you to fuck me good and hard." He entered me swiftly and I moaned as he hit my spot. I leaned down on my elbows as he began doing just as he promised he pounded into me. "Smack my ass, please. I'm yours. Control me." I gasped out reeling from the pleasure he bringing.

"That's right you're mine." He smacked my ass just like I begged for. "I want you to lick your fingers on your right hand and play with you clit." I made a show of looking at him in the mirror our eyes met as I sucked two of my fingers into my mouth getting them soaking wet before trailing them to my nub. The pleasure intensified every time he entered me my hand would shift more then I was already causing it to. I leaned my head down reveling in the pleasure he caused. He grabbed my hair at the scalp and gave a tug till I was looking at him in the mirror again. "No I want to see your face as you cum hard on my dick." I began moaning. That was the last straw I felt my insides clench as I was sprung into euphoria. "That's right cum for me, Love. God I love you." He grunted as he came to his release once more. He leaned over my body kissing my back and shoulders. 

He lay back onto the bed pulling me with him. We laid there basking in each other for until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that you clean up." I put on my robe, went to the kitchen, put on my clothes left there, and then answered the door. There was no one there but there was a bouquet of red sunflowers** (Picture on profile)** sitting on the floor. I picked them up and brought them into the kitchen and set them onto the counter.

"Who was it Love?" Edward asked.

"There was no one there just these flowers." I found the card in the flowers the front of the envelope was blank so I opened it to find out who they were for and from. The card read: '_Miss me, Pet?' _I dropped it immediately and began to fall to my knees only to be saved by Edward wrapping his arms around me. Everything around me faded to black.

* * *

**Review or write anything you want to! If you disliked it so did I but the last part is going to lead to you meeting someone you all wanted to meet. Tease tease Hopefully it won't take too long for me to write the next chapter. **

**Sincerely,**

**Carla**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and such. I'm glad you guys seem to be enjoying the story. Without further ado.**

**On with the story! 8P**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**EPOV**

"Bella?!" I just barely caught her before she hit the ground. "Bella, love, are you ok?" I picked her up and took her over to the couch to lay her down. I followed procedure placing her legs on the arm of the couch and her head hanging over the side of the couch tilting to the side so it was lower than her heart and she wouldn't swallow her tongue. I stood and went to the kitchen to retrieve a damp cloth. As I arrived in the kitchen a small rectangular piece of paper on the floor caught my attention. It was the note Bella read right before she fainted. I picked it up and flipped it over to find the words 'Miss me, Pet?' Who the hell sent these and why did Bella faint because of it? I sat the card onto the counter top and continued on with getting Bella a wet compress. I had to focus on Bella not this note. Hopefully she'll talk to me about it after she's conscious. I made my way back to Bella and laid the rag onto her forehead.

"Mmm…Edward?" She moaned groggily. I trailed my finger along her jaw line.

"I'm here love. Are you ok? How are you feeling?" I asked my voice thick with concern for my angel. I don't know what I'd do without her.

"I'm fine _now._ There's something I need to tell you though. It's a very long story and I'll understand if you don't want me anymore." By now she was in tears with her arms wrapped around herself. I've never seen her look this vulnerable. She's normally so self assured. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her into my lap and rocking her. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her and take care of her in this moment.

"Bella nothing you could say would make me not want you. I _love_ you. I have all the time in the world just please tell me what's going on." She took a deep shuddering breath and began.

"When I was 16 a new kid moved into town. His name was James. He was 17, very good looking, smart, funny, athletic, and had a sexy English accent. All the girls in school wanted him immediately except for me." She took another breath then continued.

"I was still heartbroken over my first real boyfriend. He cheated on me with my 'best friend' Jessica. Mike told me horrible things once I caught them together like I was ugly, how could I think he really wanted me, that I was lucky he stooped so low, that he only wanted to get in my pants because he knew I was a virgin, how the only reason any guy talked to me was because they wanted to 'pop my cherry', that since he already had the pleasure no one would want me, and that I was a sucky lay anyway. The next day after we broke up everyone was talking about me and making fun of me. I was so humiliated and broken hearted. I really cared for Mike and for awhile he pretended he cared about me too." Her tears were falling more rapidly now. I wish I would have known Bella in high school so she would have never had to go through that. I would have protected her.

"James made friends with the in crowd quickly but even though he was friends with them he was always nice to everyone else as well. One day at lunch James was sitting at the in popular table with Mike and Jessica when Jessica and her lackeys came over to the table I was sitting at alone to harass me. I was starting to get use to the names and comments said to me it was nothing new. Jessica decided to step it up a notch and threw her tray of food on me. The entire cafeteria roared with laughter. I was about to start crying when suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. 'Jessica I want to congratulate you on winning the title of biggest bitch on earth. What are you going to do now that you've won and have nothing left in your pathetic life to look forward to?' James asked her scathingly. She turned around and huffed over to Mike dragging him out of the cafeteria. 'Are you ok?' He asked me. I nodded 'I'm James' he told me holding out his hand. I hesitantly took it and told him my name. From that moment on we were best friends. He always looked out for me. Everyone stopped making fun of me because of him. Slowly he helped build me up after Mike ruthlessly tore me down. He always complimented me and assured me Mike was an imbecilic douche that just said those things to hurt me. I became more confident in myself and happier with who I was because of him. After six months or so I began to like James as more than a friend. He and I ended up dating all throughout high school. Everything seemed perfect until senior year. James started acting different. It was very gradual. He started doing poorly in school. He believed that the teachers were conspiring to fail him. He got very jealous if he thought any man was looking at me. He started to get aggressive with me. Towards the end of senior year it got so bad he'd started hitting me. He told me he knew I was cheating on him. He said I was a whore and he'd teach me a lesson about whom I belonged to. My dad was going out of town so we had the house to ourselves. We had made love before..." She broke off her breathing became erratic and she began to sob uncontrollably. The rest of her story came out as gasps between her cries of anguish.

"But that night…I told him no. I told him he had changed and I didn't know who he was anymore and that he needed to leave. He smacked me in the face so hard I lost consciousness. When I awoke he had me tied down and naked on my bed." Oh my god. All I could do was hold her, stroke her hair and try to comfort her. I could see where this was heading and it was taking everything in me not to hunt this guy down and kill him.

"I told him no. I begged but he didn't stop. He told me he would keep hurting me until I enjoyed it. I pretended to feel pleasure so he wouldn't hit me anymore. Anytime I stopped faking it he would tell me he'd kill me if I didn't tell him how much I love it. He held me there like that for three days. Finally my father came home while James was out. I told him what happened and was taken to the hospital. I had 3 broken ribs, a fractured cheekbone, dislocated jaw, corneal abrasions, malnutrition, and severe dehydration. Charlie was furious. I made him stay with me while his deputies searched for James. They caught him when he was coming back to my house. He went to trial but was found not guilty by reason of mental illness or defect because he was a schizophrenic and had stopped taking his medication. He was put into a mental institution. It took a long time for me to deal with what he did to me and now he's found me again."

* * *

**Review or write anything you want to! At least you know who the flowers are from now. Hope you liked it!**

**Sincerely,**

**Carla**


	11. Author's note

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. It's been a combination of writers block and just too much other shit going on. I have no idea when either of my stories will be updated.


End file.
